Jack
by Precious Pup
Summary: Gibbs goes to have a drink with a friend at a bar and find himself with a drunk McGee on his hands at the end of the night. very eye opening for him. Pre slash essentially. Humourous one shot


"See you James"

The two men shook hands in farewell and Gibbs finished the final mouthful of his Jack Daniels, the fiery familiar spirit diluted with melted ice.

Gibbs slipped his jacket back on over his shoulders and started to make his way out through the crowded bar. The night was hot, too hot to be stuffed in here with what felt like hundreds of other people but still it wasn't often that James was in Washington and he had enjoyed being able to have a relaxed drink with an old friend.

Suddenly he paused as he saw a familiar figure.

"McGee?" Gibbs couldn't help his surprise at seeing his young team mate in a crowded bar.

"Hey Boss" Tim grinned blearily and waved, the movement causing him to sway where he stood next to another man. Gibbs's gut churned and he made his way over to them through the crowd.

"What are you doing here, McGee?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the obviously drunk man, taking note of how the other man was standing a little too close to McGee for Gibbs's comfort, almost propping him up.

"Oh don't worry about me Gibbs. Duncan here offered to take me home." Tim grinned happily and reached around and patted Duncan affectionately on the cheek.

Duncan smirked at Gibbs and pulled Tim in tighter against him, his handsome face confident.

"Cabs you see. Notoriously difficult at this time of night. I offered to make sure he got home safe and sound."

"Uh huh"

Gibbs was in no doubt as to whose house sweet little Timothy McGee was going to wake up in; and he wasn't especially approving of the idea. He was all for letting his agents have their own private lives but he really didn't think McGee was in any sort of state to realise exactly what he was getting into. And there was no way he wanted to deal with any sort of gay one night stand freak out backlash at work.

Besides Tony would have a field day and they would _never_ get any work done.

Gibbs squared his shoulders and glared at the man who was practically rubbing up against his young and innocent charge. Although it would help plead McGee's innocent case if his jeans weren't quite so fitted and his shirt wasn't quite so rumpled and undone.

"You know Duncan. I think I will drop Tim back to his place. Save you the _inconvenience_."

Gibbs didn't bother to hide his disapproval of the situation and the two men stared each other down, before with a deep sigh of regret Duncan disengaged himself from McGee and with a whisper of something into his ear which made Tim giggle, he slipped off into the crowd.

Gibbs realised as he stood in front of a swaying and now somewhat pouting McGee that he now had the responsibility of getting him home. All the way to Silver Springs on the exact opposite side of town. It was already late and it would be dawn before he would be able to make his own bed.

Gibbs sighed.

"McGee. You're coming home with me tonight"

Tim beamed and patted Gibbs's cheek affectionately "Ok Boss"

Gibbs rolled his eyes before turning and heading towards the door.

When he finally reached the door he turned around to find McGee wasn't behind him. He rubbed his tired eyes. This night really was becoming a nightmare. He plunged back through the heaving crowd and found Tim swaying exactly where he had left him, but this time he had a cougar wearing too much makeup and too tight leather pants, sliding her hand up his shirt with a leer on her face.

He had also managed to end up with yet another drink in his hands.

"Hello Boss" Tim slurred surprised as if he had forgotten he had already spoken to Gibbs; which he probably had.

"McGee" Gibbs reached out and grabbed a fistful of Tim's shirt and started hauling him out towards the door, much to the cougars disappointment. He snatched the drink from Tim's hand and handed it off to some stranger who looked at it with surprise. It seemed like a full time job keeping McGee's virtue intact.

"Gibbs. Gibbs. Gibbs. Gibbs" Tim chanted, much like a child demanding his parents attention.

Gibbs whirled frustrated. The door was so close!

"What?"

Tim smiled happily, beaming like the entire world was made of rainbows and star shine.

"Let's stay and have a drink?"

"No. We are going home NOW."

Tim grinned brighter as he considered that suggestion in his foggy brain.

"Ok"

Gibbs continued to hang onto Tim's shirt as he pulled him out of the crowded noisy club and across the car park. It was cooler outside but not by much and the warm sticky night air simply made Gibbs' temper rise. All he wanted was to go home and have a nice cool shower and go to bed.

"_I want a lover with a slow hand,_

_I want a lover with an easy touch,_

_I want somebody who will spend some time, _

_Not come and go with a heated brush..."_

"Oh God, McGee don't sing!" Gibbs shook his head as Tim warbled gleefully, throwing his arms out in time to the music in his head. Tim staggered across the asphalt while Gibbs took a firmer fistful of shirt and gave him a bit of a shake. Who would have thought McGee to be a singing drunk? Especially to a song like that?

"Stop. Singing" Gibbs commanded firmly.

Tim stopped with his mouth still open and looked at Gibbs, considering carefully. Gibbs saw the familiar testing look in his eye and knew he was about to start up on another song.

"No, McGee"

Tim pouted ridiculously and made giant sad eyes at Gibbs while he firmly leant Tim against his car, digging his keys out of the pocket of his jeans.

"What on earth have you been drinking tonight McGee?"

"Jack Daniels" Tim grinned happily as if he had achieved a huge task.

"Whisky? Since when have you been drinking whisky?"

Tim pouted with a rather indignant look on his face.

"You like it."

Gibbs rolled his eyes "Yeah McGee I do but _I_ can handle it"

"Whoops!"

Gibbs looked up in time to see Tim slide off the side of the car and collapse into a hysterical giggle on the rough ground.

"Damn it McGee"

Gibbs growled frustrated. It was like tending to a six foot one toddler. Leaving Tim still giggling he unlocked his car, opened the door and then went to collect up his charge.

"Up you get, McGee"

Gibbs held out his hands and Tim grabbed onto them and with an unco ordinated grunt and a slide he suddenly pulled Gibbs down on top of him. Gibbs found himself sprawled on top of Tim in the dark, a firm knee between his thighs, Tim's warm hands on his back to steady him and his breathy soft voice in his ear.

"_Whoops."_

Gibbs smothered the sudden spark of desire that shot through him as he looked down at Tim's face only inches away, their bodies pressing together, their eyes locked. The soft lips, the sleepy eyes, the tousled hair, the flush of his cheeks, the slight lop-sided grin.

Shit.

This wasn't good for a number of reasons. The fact that Tim's breath smelt like warm, spicy and very familiar whiskey wasn't helping either. Gibbs knew exactly what Tim's kiss would taste like. That soft warm mouth opening easily under his own as he slid his hand around the back of his neck and tilted his head back. The soft little moan that would escape when Gibbs met Tim's tongue with his own.

Ok. McGee was definitely on the couch tonight.

Downstairs.

Possibly locked in the basement if he kept up that nuzzling sort of thing he seemed to be doing, trailing the tip of his nose down Gibbs neck, his breath warm in his ear and his hands...

"McGee!"

Gibbs used the tone of voice he usually reserved for situations involving loaded weapons but instead of snapping to attention or leaping off the ground as he expected him to, Tim simply blinked up at him sleepily and slipped a second hand onto Gibbs' firm ass.

"Ummmm?"

Gibbs allowed himself to feel frustrated in the hopes it would helped quash the desire, and he stood and pointed to the passenger seat of his car.

"Get IN, McGee!"

Minutes later Tim was sprawled in a way only drunk people can pull off, across the front seat, his long legs spread wide, with one arm tangled uncomfortably in the seat belt strap and the other thrown onto Gibbs' lap. He was also sound asleep, his head almost on Gibbs shoulder while Gibbs muttered about irresponsible Junior Agents and kept trying to move Tim's arm which seemed to stubbornly insist on landing on Gibbs crotch.

It was now apparent to Gibbs why he had never seen McGee drink. Obviously on the scale of happy drunks Tim was a nine point eight out of ten on the horny, touchy, feely side. He was going to have a talk to Tony about making sure McGee always had a wing man when he went out.

Finally they reached the house and Gibbs shook Tim awake.

"Ummmm?" Tim turned and smiled at Gibbs, blinking with sleepy, warm eyes.

"We are at my house, McGee. You need to go inside and sleep it off on the couch ok?"

"Okay Boss" Tim nodded and snuggling back into the seat he fell back asleep again, his long lashes sweeping against his smooth cheeks.

"McGee!"

Gibbs shook him awake harder and Tim whined, flinging his arm over his face.

"I don't want to go to Space Camp Mom. The machines make me feel sick"

Gibbs clenched his teeth together in frustration before with an immense sigh he got out of the car and went around to the passenger side. He roughly hauled Tim out and then bending down he flung him over his shoulder in a rough fireman's carry, kicking the car door closed with his foot.

He was seriously too old for this shit!

With a groan Gibbs stooped and dropped Tim heavily onto his rather sparse couch causing his passenger to grunt. He tried not to feel a smirk of satisfaction at that.

"Now stay here while I get you a blanket, some water and aspirin. You're going to need it in the morning."

Gibbs stomped off to the bathroom and returned a few moments later with some supplies only to find an empty couch.

If McGee was puking his guts up in the rhododendrons he was going to damn well clean it up!

Gibbs didn't have a lot of furniture in his house and certainly not something that could hide an all-horny, all-singing, space camp attending federal agent. He cautiously headed up the stairs.

"McGee!"

There he was sprawled out, face down across Gibbs' large bed; a pillow clutched to his bare chest while his shirt and shoes lay scattered across the floor.

"Oh no McGee. That's my bed. You get the couch"

"S'not vry Comfortnble." Came the muffled response from deep within another pillow.

"This isn't Goldilocks and the Three Bears, McGee; where you get to try out all the furniture and pick whatever feels just right"

There was a pause as Tim attempted to understand that.

"S a big bed coul both slep here?" Tim suggested hopefully, burying his face into the Gibbs scented pillow. He was definitely dreaming again. It wasn't his normal 'In bed with Gibbs' dream but it was Gibbs and his bed so it must be a dream.

Gibbs looked down at his young agent, all soft skin, full lips, reeking of glorious sweet Jack Daniels and currently wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that showed off his 4 out of 5 ass.

Hell, No!

Gibbs pointed out the bedroom door

"Couch."

"Awwww Gibbs. I wanna sleep with you. I'll be good I promise. Please?" Tim whined, flopping over onto his back and attempting to pathetically tidy the pillows he had disturbed to demonstrate what a tidy and quiet bed partner he could be.

"Isss hot down stairs. And your bed is nice and soft. Please?"

Gibbs tried to control his breathing and the erection beginning to strain against his pants. As if he wasn't going to have nightmares already. McGee was _begging_ him to sleep with him. And it would be so easy to just....

"Couch," Gibbs gritted out.

Tim pouted and peeked up at Gibbs through his long lashes, coyly.

"I'll be _real_ quiet _Boss._"

Gibbs just shut his eyes and pointed, listening as he heard movement from the bed as Tim sat up, fell back, sat up again, whimpered, and then banged into something.

Gibbs opened his eyes to find Tim standing right in front of him, so close he could feel the heat radiating from his bare skin. Tim was staring down at his simple belt buckle with a deep frown like it was a puzzle of complex and intricate proportions.

"I can't get my pants off"

"Leave your pants on McGee!" Gibbs was exasperated. Was he _trying_ to get Gibbs to push him onto the bed, lick him all over and make him whimper in ecstasy?

Tim pouted and sighed as if this explained everything as he slid his arms around Gibbs' neck and leaned his head down onto Gibbs' shoulder as if exhausted by the very weight of it.

"But it's HOT."

Gibbs shuddered as he inhaled the heady scent of warm sweaty bare skin, cologne, Jack Daniels and Tim.

"Wanna play Ponies?" Tim giggled into his ear and Gibbs's eyes pinged open.

"What?"

"_Ponies," _Tim whispered as he pulled Gibbs closer to him and in a move that left him gasping, rolled his entire body against Gibbs's in a thrusting wave of hard sweaty heat. Gibbs thought he finally understood what the term short circuit meant as every nerve ending in his body exploded as Tim slid his hands under his shirt, splayed his clever smooth hands across his back and held him tight against his bare chest.

Gibbs' head sagged back and he closed his eyes in denial as Tim licked slowly, deliberately up his neck with his warm wet tongue while his head was filled with the image of _riding_ the young man.

Riding him _hard_

Oh, Sweet Lord; have Mercy on this poor sinner.

_Ponies._

Gibbs belatedly realised that perhaps Timothy McGee wasn't quiet as innocent as he had first thought and perhaps he should have let Duncan take him home. In fact Duncan probably would have been the one with his hands full.

"Ummmm you taste so good. I knew you would." Tim murmured happily as he nuzzled and suckled lovingly on Gibbs's ear.

What was the rule about co workers again? Eight? Nine? Two? Gibbs was trying to think frantically as his heart rate pounded in his chest and he realised that Tim had managed to overcome the quantum leap of his own belt buckle and had succeeded in getting his pants off. One handed.

Well, he had always been a clever boy.

"Why don't you come and kiss me goodnight?" Tim flopped onto the bed and wriggled his pale, toned nakedness against the cool fresh sheets with a happy sigh.

Gibbs closed his eyes against the image of the apparently very willing, naked young man sprawled out against his sheets to give himself an instant to make the decision. If he did this things would never be the same.

But oh, _god_ did he want to.

Gibbs smiled and turned to look down at the eager young man who wanted him so badly.

To find Timothy McGee passed out and dead to the world.

Snoring.

Gibbs switched off the light and grabbed a pillow from the cupboard before he settled onto the couch for what remained of the long, hot night.

How had the night ended up with HIM sleeping on his own couch while his much younger and drunker agent ended up with the entire damn bed to himself?

He was going to ache in the morning from this stupid, hard, uncomfortable couch.

Gibbs lay in the dark and tried to stop himself from thinking of reasons why he shouldn't climb those stairs and slip into bed with Timothy McGee.

Damn it, even his fresh sheets were now going to smell of Jack Daniels and Timothy McGee's sweat.

All those acres of smooth, young, bare skin to be explored ...........

That tattoo on his firm ass that just begged to spanked……

Those little whimpering sounds he made when he was touched……

And that succulent plump mouth................

Gibbs growled and thumped a pillow over his head.

Gibbs woke to the sound of wretched, unhappy vomiting and he smiled smugly. Was there any better sound? Oh, yes he hoped McGee suffered as he had suffered through the long, frustrating night. He flung off the light sheet and grabbing the glass of water and aspirin headed towards the sounds.

His agent was hunched miserably over the toilet bowl in his retrieved boxers and when he looked up at Gibbs he flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, Boss."

Gibbs smirked.

"No worries McGee. You remember much of last night?"

Tim shook his head and blushed at the tone in Gibbs's voice, looking up with horrified eyes.

"Did I do anything embarrassing, Boss?"

Gibbs tried to think of the _least_ embarrassing thing McGee did last night.

_Wanna play Ponies?_

"Uhh, you sang"

Tim looked up at Gibbs disbelieving, even as he knelt practically naked on his Boss's bathroom floor with a pounding headache and very unsettled stomach.

"I did NOT!"

Gibbs smirked as he realised that the entire evening was a complete blank for his young agent.

"Oh, yeah you did, McGee"

Gibbs left the water, aspirin and a damp wash cloth at Tim's side before turning to head back downstairs when Tim hesitatingly reached out and touched Gibbs softly on the arm. He looked up, his liquid eyes shining with adulation.

"Hey Boss? Thanks for looking out for me"

Gibbs smiled fondly down at him and shook his head disparagingly.

"No worries, McGee. Anytime. You should probably make sure you have a wingman with you the next time you decide to go out and get hammered though."

Tim scrunched up his face in a way Gibbs tried not to consider adorable as he struggled to remember the previous evening through a fog of whisky induced amnesia.

"I did. Tony. Wait, did you see him? Is he ok?"

Gibbs shrugged "No. But don't worry about it McGee. Tony can handle himself. I'm sure he's fine. Certainly better shape then you anyway."

Gibbs couldn't help the wry chuckle that escaped his lips as he looked down at the pitiful creature curled around his porcelain.

Tim sighed sorrowfully, hanging his head in shame and as Gibbs left the room he heard Tim's soft declaration.

"I'm NEVER drinking Jack Daniels again"

Gibbs found himself feeling rather regretful about that as he headed down the stairs. The taste of a Jack Daniels soaked warm playful Timmy was going to haunt his dreams for quite some time. Still the look in Tim's eyes as he thanked him warmed him somewhere deep and Gibbs decided that if anything ever happened between them he wanted it to be something they would both remember and feel proud of the next morning.

Gibbs smiled softly to himself as he heard more retching from upstairs and decided that for him at least, a large greasy cooked breakfast was in order.

Whistling Gibbs headed into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee.

Tony groaned and kept his eyes shut as he rolled over, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth trying to ease the dryness. He ached all over and his head was pounding. His stomach wasn't feeling too great either.

He was never daring McGee to a drinking competition EVER again. Who knew the McBoy Scout could put so much away?

"Morning sleepyhead"

Tony froze and then cracked open one eye in growing alarm.

Duncan smirked at his bed companion, his hair messy and the silk sheet draped casually over his naked muscular form .

"Morning. Do you want coffee?"

Tony whimpered.


End file.
